Angels
by LovelyDream306
Summary: They are both so different yet so alike. They are both flawed in ways that only one could imagine. Warm lips, and cold hands. A love that never should have happened. Drabble fic (TodoMomo) Slow Burn
1. Name

**A/N** : _Okay, so here I am with another story (my second story to be exact) and to put it simply, I'm excited to finally be writing something for the lovely pairing that is TodoMomo. I absolutely adore these two so this is my contribution to the fandom ^_^_

 _The chapters for this series will be fairly short and each chapter will be switching between Momo and Todoroki as a way to get a glimpse of what each character is thinking and feeling without making them too lengthy. As of right now the students are still in their first year in UA so this will follow them until their adulthood, also their relationship will develop slowly for the purpose of making this feel a bit more realistic. This is rated M as a precaution for future chapters and it may or may not have a hint of angst._

 _Onward with the story!_

* * *

. **I**.

 _Todoroki Shouto._ A part of him despises his name.

A part of him loathes how it rolls off the tongue of strangers with either admiration or pity. They say it with disdain. At times, there's a hint of envy in their tones.

They tell him; _"You are lucky to have Endeavor as a father"._ He doesn't understand what they mean.

His father looks upon him with pride, with expectations that he himself could barely grasp. He looks back at him with animosity, a spiteful gaze that no one seems to notice.

His name has left him with nothing— while everyone sees Shouto Todoroki,

The boy born with everything.


	2. Momo

. **II**.

Her hands tremble as she clutches onto the letter with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. To say that she wasn't expecting this would be a lie, her family always did tell her that she had nothing to worry about. But for them to process it so soon... she begins to wonder if they truly do see her potential.

Her scholarship had been accepted and she could hardly contain her excitement.

She shows her mother the paper with pride, a delightful gleam in her eyes.

She says, "My baby girl will be a divine hero."

And Momo can't help but believe her.


	3. Classmates

. **III**.

His classmates are a lively bunch, he notices. They are loud and obnoxious and he questions their devotion to becoming pro-heroes.

They are asking him questions and he replies with simple answers, much to their dismay. He has nothing to say to them.

He convinces himself that they're nothing but a nuisance. A bother.

They'll only get in the way.

He isn't here to make any friends.

* * *

 **A/N: I might update this daily lol.**


	4. Observing

. **IV**.

Momo has always been observant. She pays attention to the small details that others would see as unimportant. It gives her a sense of control that no one seems to understand.

She observes her classmates' behavior, trying to understand how they work. She gives them a detailed explanation on where they could improve; something they are grateful for.

When asked why, she tells them it's essential for her quirk.

To create, she must know the ins and outs of what she wishes to create.

She has no room for faulty creations.

The more she sees, the more she knows that there is still progress to be made.


	5. Vote

. **V**.

When it's time to vote for a class representative, Todoroki doesn't know who to choose.

His eyes scan the room as he critically assesses each of the qualified candidates; his attention going from Iida, to Midoriya then towards his seat mate, Yaoyorozu.

At first glance, he hardly thinks anything of her. She's reserved and quiet and she doesn't play along with their classmates' shenanigans. But now that he's actually looking at her, he notices there is more to the girl than he originally thought.

She's actually very attentive, he thinks. He sees the way she observes and at times he had found himself listening in on her blunt explanations that have held nothing but the truth thus far. She's intelligent and he could see that she's a natural born leader. Her dedication to becoming a pro-hero is admirable.

He realizes then that this is the first time he's ever actually paid attention to her.

The girl who's quirk is creation. He can't help thinking that she'll be perfect for the title.

And so, he writes down her name.


	6. Doubt

. **VI**.

Momo looks on with horror. Tokoyami has pushed her out of bounds and she herself barely had a chance to put a scratch on the shadow manipulator.

He has advanced to the next round while she didn't even have the opportunity to show her true ability to everyone watching. It was foolish to think that she could win against one of her stronger classmates when she hasn't fully mastered her quirk.

She doesn't want to know what the spectators thought of this match and she hates it.

This doubtful, afraid girl is not who she is.

It's almost pathetic.


	7. Mistake

. **VII**.

He sees her changing. He notices her hesitation every time there's an opportunity to strike. He finds it irritating to watch.

The girl whom he thought had all the answers in the palm of her hand had lost the match in a matter of minutes. He could hear the confused whispers of the crowd, he could sense the scrutinizing gaze of the other classes.

"I can't believe that she was one of the recommended students." He heard one of them say.

He tried his best to stay calm. Surely, there has to be a reason for her lack of performance. That's what he wants to believe.

And he wonders if he made a mistake in voting for her.


	8. Envy

. **VIII**.

Todoroki Shouto. She'd always been strangely aware of his presence. She'd always catch herself paying attention to what he does. Right now, she is intently watching his match.

The boy whose father is Endeavor. The boy born with everything. This _perfect_ hybrid of a boy who had earned the title of prodigy had never made a mistake in his life.

And she would envy him. A part of her even hated him for it.

But the way he is now… she sees someone who refuses to use his left side. She could see someone who holds anger deep within his soul.

She could see his imperfections and maybe, she envies him for that too.


	9. Beginning

**.IX.**

He hadn't realized that he'd been looking for her until he found her.

She sits upon a bench with her back straight and legs crossed. She's reading a book.

He calls out her name without realizing. " _Yaoyorozu_." And he almost regrets disturbing her.

She turns to look at him. A look of disdain, anger, _frustration._ A look he was used to but he never expected it from her.

He looks at her with pity, resentment, _confusion._ It's been weeks since her match against Tokoyami. He'd expected her to be her usual self. She isn't.

They are both gazing at one another, neither of them saying a word until Todoroki releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You're better than this." He found himself saying, not noticing how she flinched at those words, "I know you could overcome this 'cause that's the kind of person you are."

He doesn't want to admit that he wants her to say something. He doesn't want to admit how strange it feels to have her eyes on him. He doesn't want to admit how this behavior of hers is affecting him.

She's looking at him, and yet, she continues to stay silent.


End file.
